metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HoopyBoop
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Camouflage (The Phantom Pain) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluerock (talk) 08:55, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Plant and materials icons. Hi. I noticed that you uploaded the thumbnails for the plants and materials. I might as well ask: Other than possibly the Medicinal Plants in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and Materials (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain), are you planning on placing them on any other articles? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:34, June 13, 2016 (UTC) : I uploaded those last night to be used as part of an icon template I was making. So in articles where a person wants to use the UI icons to clean up a page or whatever it could easily be added by copy pasting something like throughout the page and be used as instead of locating the image and copying the file name each time. Maybe show some hovertext or something to display the name of what the icon represents. : The problem is that I couldn't figure out how to actually make the template work. Actually scratch that I think I've got it now. Template:TPPIcon Still some stuff on it I'm fixing. Like I don't get why it's displaying at the start. That shouldn't be getting written out unless I'm missing something. HoopyBoop (talk) 16:35, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Citrullus and Digital Bush VI images/EP exchange renders. Hi. When it comes time for Konami to do whatever events will unveil the Digital Bush/Citrullus on the EP exchange, think you can datamine those VI images for the uniforms from the Exchange menu and upload them on here? Currently, it's a no-go because of the fact that, for whatever reason, Konami recycled the Iron Blue and Parasite Mist uniforms for what was supposed to be those uniforms, but I figure that by the time they release them to the public, they'll have fixed that faux pas. Besides, we'll need those renders for when the Forward Operating Base events list inevitably gets updated for those events anyways. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:21, June 15, 2016 (UTC) : I can do that in a bit sure. You're referring to the uniform torso pictures for those two camos, yeah? HoopyBoop (talk) 19:44, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Yep, those are the ones. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:34, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Staff icons Hi HoopyBoop, I used some of your uploaded icons to improve the Template:MGSV_stats, so it looks tidier and takes up a lot less space, so thanks for that! Would you also be able to upload the three language icons from the in-game Staff menu? They indicate a character's proficiency in languages (represented by speech bubbles containing either one, two or three dots) and would help further improve Template:MGSV_stats. If so, it would be much appreciated. Thanks again. --Bluerock (talk) 00:46, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :While you're at it, think you can upload the job icons for certain skill sets (ie, a circle with the Combat Unit logo on it if it's a Combat-Only skillset, a circle with a wrench for R&D-only skillsets, a circle with the Medical Team logo inside for Medical Team-exclusive skillsets, a circle with a Support Unit logo inside for Support Unit-only skills, and a circle with a hexagon inside if it's applicable to any unit)? That might also work for characters with certain skillsets regarding the MGSV stats template Bluerock alluded to, and besides which, it would be needed for the Character Traits article's section on MGSV. We might also need the VIs for the processed and unprocessed materials as well, for the sake of the shipping container and Materials (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) articles. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:02, June 16, 2016 (UTC)